1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mooring cleats and similar securing devices, employed in vessel dockage, material tie downs, and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Cleats as previously proposed have been embodied in numerous and varied configurations. Among these, and representative of such shapes and forms, are those shown in the below listed U.S. patents:
Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Rosinski 3,126,858 March 31, 1964 Granger 533,193 Jan. 29, 1895 Dych 1,034,222 July 30, 1912 Keating 2,350,767 June 6, 1944 Brydon 2,836,141 May 27, 1958 ______________________________________